


Games

by Silvalina



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: A birthday pwesent.Its just a little short with Des and Mask cause they're adorbs.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dango_p0i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_p0i/gifts).

Des had a bad day going on.

First, he woke up and ran into a door, then he burned himself on his hot chocolate and Cod, then he remembered that Mask's birthday was tomorrow.

How could he even forget that?! He felt so awful and he didn't have a present and it was almost 5pm, where the fuck is he gonna get a present from so late, and that on a saturday?! His luck really has gone to shit.

All these things led to him running down a shopping mile, why was it so crowded, to find a good present.  
Something that is good enough for Mask, he wanted something that he would love and maybe loves Des for giving it to him.  
He would kill to have Mask even like him, he always came off as cold and so cool and calm and collected- Oh he could ramble all day!

But now he needed to concentrate… Oh, oh that looked good!

He arrived at a small game shop, the windows were set up full with the newest games, merchandise from several other ones were also put on display, practically shining in his direction.

Cod this was heaven, why didn't he see this sooner?

Des rushed inside, glancing at the opening times on his way in. Ok, he got time until 7pm, that's another hour after all of the useless searching he did.

He could do this, it's only being a bit social with the personnel after picking out a present.

He could do this.

But first, he went over to the gaming section. Cod, there were so many games he would love to buy and play- No, gotta concentrate on Mask's present, he only had enough money for one game, so he gotta spend it wisely.  
He browsed through it, finding most games either unsuitable or boring, probably not a very good present for Mask.

But then, he found it, the perfect game and if it weren't for Mask, he would've bought it for himself.

Sanitization IV: Entropy.

Cod, he loved the games. The plot was so wonderful, the game mechanics were awesome and the graphics… Oh he could fanboy all day over them. 

But, he needed to focus.  
So, he bought the game and went home, packing it up neatly in a purple packaging.

Oh, Mask will love this.

Which he did.

Des went to Mask's house and gave it to him, the other squids eyes sparkling. As he wanted to leave again, Des was pulled inside by the other.

Well he didn't intend for this to happen.

The night was spent playing the game, Des cuddled up to Mask's side and ended with the latter confessing his love to him.  
And ended with both cuddling on the couch.

He actually couldn't imagine a better way for this too end, Des got a kiss and Mask got a game and something more important, Des's virginity.


End file.
